Feliz San Valentín!
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Sebastian pasa su primer San Valentin con Grell y le da el regalo que tanto estaba esperando. SebastianxGrell/Yaoi/Mild: AloisxCiel


****Konnichiwa! Aww mi segundo fic kuroshitsuji^^ Este es SebastianxGrell no SebxCiel, pq le tengo mucho cariño a Grell, en muchos aspectos se parece en mi (como q esta loco... jajaja y es una chica :| buenoo.. yo lo soy de verdad xD) Es muuuy corto, pq qeria hacer algo para San Valentin y ya es muy tarde :( no se si el fanfiction me lo subira como eldia 14 o 15, pq en mi zona horaria ya somos dia 15 :| xD bueno FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS! En mi caso he celebrado San Solterin pero no importa xD

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no es mio... Y lo peor es que tampoco lo son Sebastian y Grell T^T**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-sai... Y ya taa! Q raro q no haya lemon XD No habia tiempo si no lo habria puesto...**_

_**Espero q os guste y dejadme muchos reviewws!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz San Valentín!<strong>

**POV: Sebastian**

Mi amo estaba tomando su comida, yo estaba de pie detrás de su silla, esperando a que terminase. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, más lento que de costumbre se veía pensativo.

-Hoy es… San Valentín.- susurro cuando acabo de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. Yo le mire curioso. Ninguna vez en los años que habíamos estado juntos le había oído mencionar aquella fecha.

-¿San Valentín?

-Hm, la fiesta de los enamorados. En este día, tu pareja o el que está enamorado o enamorada de tu te regala chocolates, o los regalas tu. Es una tontería… Pero es bonito si estas en pareja.- en la comisura de sus labios pude atisbar una ligera sonrisa. Sonreí adivinando lo que estaba pensando mi señor.

-¿Quiere que llame a el señorito Trancy para que venga, bocchan?- le pregunte. Ciel se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Hazlo…- susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie lo oyese.

-Yes, my lord.- le conteste antes de irme a llamar a Claude para que trajera a Alois para estar con su pareja. Estos parecieron avanzarse a los acontecimientos porque llamaron a la puerta antes de que ni siquiera pudiera llegar a ella para ir a su mansión. Trancy llevaba una caja de chocolates a la mano y tan solo abrir la puerta se echo a correr hacia donde estaba mi señor. Yo y Claude nos quedamos mirando hasta que sonreí e hice ademan para que pasara.

Salí al patio, a ver cómo iban aquellos tres. También estaban hablando del maravilloso día que era y estaban comentando la relación de bocchan. Cuando pase por su lado se pusieron a trabajar apresuradamente y dejaron las charlas.

El aire mecía mis cabellos, todo estaba tranquilo, aunque podía oír los gritos de bocchan y Alois. Claude no parecía querer molestarme.

Si… Todo era perfecto hasta que un grito me destrozo el ambiente.

-¡SEBAS-CHAN!- y en aquel mismo momento un shinigami rojo se me echo encima, haciendo que perdiera levemente el equilibrio. Lo tenía colgado del cuello y había conseguido robarme un beso en la mejilla. Se separo de mi con sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda. -¡Feliz día de san Valentín Se-bas-chan**!****- **me felicito mientras de detrás de su espalda me entregaba una caja de chocolates hechos a mano. Lo observe durante unos segundos, mi vista se desviaba de la caja a su rostro, el cual estaba alumbrado por su sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

Cuando vio que no reaccionaba su sonrisa se esfumo y bajo la caja. Su rostro ahora mostraba tristeza.

-¿No lo aceptaras?- me pregunto temeroso, con la voz rota. Cuando vi que estaba a punto de llorar algo dentro de mi entro en pánico y negué con la cabeza varias veces.

-No, no es eso. Si los acepto.- le conteste mientras tomaba los chocolates de sus manos. Su rostro se volvió a iluminar y me abrazo acaloradamente.

-Awww~Ya sabía que tu también me querías.- cuando dijo aquello me quede confundido. Me separe de él y enarque una ceja.

-¿Qué te quiero?

-¿Eh? ¿¡No me quieres? ¡Pero si has aceptado mis chocolates!- grito dramáticamente.-¡Como puedes mentirle a una dama!

-Ah, perdone Grell-san, no sabía que aceptar los chocolates de alguien significaba que lo amaba de vuelta.- intente calmarlo un poco pero él no dejaba de sollozar teatralmente.

-Aww Sebas-chan~ Me has hecho daño… Yo venía con toda la ilusión del mundo a proclamarte mi amor… Y tu… ¡Me rompes el corazón! ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- me grito mientras hacia una pataleta de las suyas.

-Yo no te odio Grell-san.- murmure. Dios… Y ahora… ¿Qué le decía? ¿Le decía que le amaba? No era una mentira, lo amaba, pero ¿Un demonio y un shinigami? Mis padres siempre me enseñaron que me tendría que casar y procrear con una de mi especie. Y Grell ni era de mi especia, ni era una… Aunque el dijese lo contrario.

Se había quedado lloriqueando delante de mí, seguramente para que lo viera y me hiciese lastima. La verdad es que estaba funcionando bastante bien su método.

-Grell-san…- susurre acercándome a el por la espalda. El se giro e intento decir algo pero era demasiado tarde, mis labios ya se habían sellado con los suyos. Al principio Grell se mostro confundido pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que yo acababa de hacer y empezó a corresponderme entusiasmado por el beso… Y de hecho, recuerdo que era lo que siempre había querido, que le besase. Y creo recordar que me lo pedía con lengua…

Sensualmente pase mi lengua por sus labios y el los entreabrió, colgándose de mi cuello, y emitiendo pequeños gemidos que enviaban vibraciones a mis labios. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla para dominar pero Grell se dejo ganas rápidamente ya que le encantaba ser el dominado.

Cuando los dos nos separamos Grell no se descolgó de mi, ni abrió los ojos.

-Hmmm, Sebas-chan~ ¡Ese ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado nunca!- exclamo abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa. Muerto de celos que alguien más lo hubiese besado volví a unir nuestros labios pero esta vez más apasionadamente sin tanta ternura como el primero. Estuvimos besándonos durante unos buenos cinco minutos, separándonos quizás durante unos segundos para coger aire y volver a besarnos.

Grell se separo de mi lentamente. Yo recogí los chocolates ya que durante el beso "se me habían caído al suelo".

-¡Uah! Sebas-chan~ Este ha sido el mejor San Valentin-death! De mi vida….- murmuro aun en su ensoñación. Sonreí ante al que de aquel momento en adelante seria mi pareja.

Para ser el primer san Valentín de mi vida, no estaba mal. Y esperaba que siguieran muchos más al lado del loco shinigami de rojo.

* * *

><p>Aww os gusto? a mi si XD es broma, es muy corto para mi gusto, pero es lo q se pudo hacer con el tiempo q tenia :| era poco era poco XD media hora veras tu.. aun me salio bastante bien, baff da igual XD<p>

Dejad muchos reviews plis, me hareis feliz! :D

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
